kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Kamen Rider Drive
http://www.heroshock.com/?p=11713 is a Japanese tokusatsu drama in Toei Company's Kamen Rider Series. It is the sixteenth series in the Heisei period run and the twenty-fifth series overall. The series started on October 5, 2014, joining '' in the Super Hero Time line-up after the finale of Kamen Rider Gaim. After ToQger concluded on February 15, 2015, the series was joined by in the Super Hero Time line-up. Its series tagline is "Start Your Engine!" Story Shinnosuke Tomari is a former elite police officer in the Metropolitan Police who after an event that traumatized one of his colleagues has been "demoted" into the Special Investigations Division, a group that looks into the stranger happenings in the city, particularly the "Heavy Acceleration" events that leave people unable to move that the public have termed the "Slowdown." When he is chosen by the Drive Driver and Tridoron, Shinnosuke transforms into Kamen Rider Drive and is tasked with battling the Roidmudes who wish to take over the world by eliminating humanity. Characters Riders Movie-exclusive Allies Special Investigation Unit *Kiriko Shijima *Jun Honganji *Rinna Sawagami *Kyu Saijo *Genpachiro Otta Others *Akira Hayase *Eiji Kirihara *Harley Hendrickson * * Naoya Kaido *All Riders * Villains Roidmudes Others *Megahex/ZZZ Megahex *Shocker * Episodes Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * , : * : * : * : Guest cast * : * : * : * : HIRO (of Yasuda Dai Circus) * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Suit actors *Kamen Rider Drive: Uchusen, Vol. 146 *Kamen Rider Mach: *Mashin Chaser: *Brain: *Heart: Notes *This is the first Kamen Rider season to have an automobile motif, and the second series to have an element of detective story since Kamen Rider W. It is also the fifth Kamen Rider season to involve the police into matters, though with a heavier influence akin to Kamen Rider Kuuga and Kamen Rider Agito than Kamen Rider W and Kamen Rider Wizard. *This is the first Neo-Heisei Kamen Rider series without a cameo appearance from any of its characters during either the previous Rider's summer movie or final episode. *The producer of the show calls it a tribute to the 1982 American television series, , quoting it as "Kamen Rider meets Knight Rider". *This is the first Kamen Rider season to have the opening theme be sung by a singer who has portrayed a Kamen Rider in the past. In this case, Mitsuru Matsuoka, who played Katsumi Daido (Kamen Rider Eternal). *This is the first Kamen Rider season with a "monster of the fortnight" format to have a three-part episode plot that is not close to the final episode. External links *'' '' at *[http://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/仮面ライダードライブ Kamen Rider Drive] at Japanese Wikipedia *Official website at TV Asahi * *Official website at Toei Company Category:Earth Technology